Best Present Ever
by Sophia24
Summary: This is my entry into the BritishBitches SmutVent calendar. Go check it out!....Edward gives Bella an unexpected gift for christmas.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: This is AH. I'm not sure how good this will be because it's only my second lemon but I think it's definitely much better than the first…**_

Best present ever

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily as I opened my eyes and looked to the empty side of the bed. Why wasn't he here? It was Christmas morning, our first Christmas with each other. I thought he must be up already and probably downstairs.

I rolled on my side, glancing at the clock on the bedside table to see it was just after 8am. _Time to get up_. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed, stumbling sleepily over to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly.

I walked out of the en-suit bathroom, my bare-feet padding against the floor. I had decided I was too anxious to see Edward to do anything more than brush my teeth and hair. A shower could wait until later, right now, I needed my Edward.

I was just about to leave the bedroom when I saw a note on the pillow on Edward's side of the bed that I'm sure wasn't there before. Of course, it was possible I could have missed it in my sleepy state. I went over to the side of the bed and picked up the note, reading through it with a slight frown.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I had some thing to do this morning. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but you'll see me sooner than you think. Go downstairs and start opening your presents while you're waiting._

_Love you,_

_Edward_

I sighed and put the note back on the pillow, disappointed that he wasn't here. He didn't even tell me how long he would be. 'Sooner than you think'? How long was that supposed to be?

I walked somewhat dejectedly down the stairs and to the door on my right, our living room. I froze in the door way, a small gasp escaping my lips as my eyes scanned the room. There was a window on the left side of the room, opposite a door leading to the kitchen, the couch against the wall to the right of me with the 52" plasma TV across from it, the open fireplace opposite the door where I was standing (with a fire glowing within it which I vaguely thought was odd) and the large Christmas tree which took up a whole corner of the room, the top of it brushing the ceiling, decorated in fairy lights and ornaments but the thing that drew my attention most was the huge wrapped box in the middle of the room. It was about five foot long and three feet tall, wrapped in shining gold paper with a silver bow on the top.

I walked over to it slowly, amazed by the sheer size and ran my fingers over the paper before reaching the bow and tugging it off gently. I really wished Edward was here but he did say to open my presents and one wouldn't hurt, would it?

I tore the wrapping paper off the top, exposing the flaps of the cardboard box within. I pulled open one of the flaps and reached my arm inside. I couldn't see anything except darkness from within because I hadn't turned on the lights or opened the drawn curtains when I entered the room so the only light was from the blazing fire in the open fire place.

I bent over the box, feeling around inside but unable to find anything. I frown and leaned in further until my finger tips brushed against something warm. I yelped, about to pull my hand back out of the box before something grasped my wrist and pulled me inside. I squealed and jumped to the side as I landed on something warm and hard, effectively tipping the box onto its side resulting in me rolling out.

I picked myself up, sitting on my knees as I glanced back inside the box, my heart beating hard in my chest.

"Bella, you should see the look on your face." A familiar velvet voice chuckled from inside. I narrowed my eyes slightly as they adjusted to the darkness inside the cardboard box and saw a pair of sparkling green-eyes glowing with amusement.

"Edward? What are you…?" I gasped out, trying to calm my breathing. I let my eyes travel down his body; his eyes, his perfectly straight nose, his sparkling white teeth exposed in his breath-taking crooked grin, the sharp planes of his muscled chest, his dark green boxers containing his obvious arousal and his strong legs. Edward was lying on his side, his head in his hand, propped up by his elbow, dressed only in his boxers as he watched me intently.

"Enjoying your ogling, love?" Edward asked, amusement laced in his voice and I felt a blush heat up my cheeks as I looked back at his face.

"Edward, why are you hiding in a _box_?" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him in question. He moved onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards me with a completely predatory look on his face. "E--Edward? What are you doing?" I asked uncertainly as I back away, shuffling backwards, and closer towards the fire until I was on the cream rug in front of the metal grill covering the open fire.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked innocently as he began crawling up my body until his face was level with mine. "I'm going to give you your Christmas present." He said grinning at me and pressed his soft, warm lips against mine.

I melted into his kiss, wrapping my arms around him and twisting my fingers in his hair. Our lips moved together softly, our kissed gradually growing more desperate and I felt Edward's tongue dart out of his mouth and trail across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I moaned, opening my mouth as we fought for dominance.

Edward's hands trailed down my sides, his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts, earning a shudder of pleasure from me, until they reached the bottom of my strappy pyjama top, pulling up the hem as his hands gliding over my stomach. His soft touch sent shivers of pleasure rippling through my body and he pulled the top over my head, throwing it to the side.

"Beautiful." He mumbled as his lips left mine and descended on my newly exposed flesh. He kissed down my neck, over collar bone and to my breasts, taking one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as I arched my back towards him. My hands tugged at his hair, pushing him closer to my chest as I gasped at the sensations he was causing me.

He moved his attention to my other breast as his hands moved down my stomach to the waist band of my pyjama shorts, pulling them down with my underwear at the same time. I lifted my hips, desperate for the friction my heated centre desperately craved. Edward chuckled against my chest and pulled his head back slightly, locking his bright green eyes on my brown ones.

"A little eager are we?" He smirked at me.

I moved my hands from his hair, trailing them slowly down his chest as his muscles clenched and relaxed under my touch. I stopped when my hands reached the waist band of his boxers and looked up at him under my eyelashes, smiling slyly at him. He had his head tilted back slightly in pleasure and his eyes had darkened with lust as he gazed down at me. "Can I see my Christmas present now, Edward?" I asked as innocently as possible.

He groaned and crashed his lips against mine as I tugged his boxers down and he kicked them off, kiss lips never leaving mine. I kissed him fiercely as I felt his hands exploring my body and his arousal pressing into my inner thigh as my hands gripped his shoulders, holding him tightly to me.

I felt his fingers playing with my bundle of nerves and I arched into him, my naked chest pressing against his as I moaned into his mouth. I gasped as I felt two of his fingers enter me, pumping into my slowly at first then getting faster and faster as his thumb drew small circles in my clit. I could feel the tightening in my stomach as I climbed towards my release, continuously moaning Edward's name over and over.

I gripped his shoulders tightly; my finger nails digging into his skin. He moved his mouth his mouth to my breasts once more, nibbling at the hardened peaks. Just as I reached the edge of my release he removed his fingers from me and I whimpered at the loss of contact before he thrust his member into me, filling me to the hilt. My body went up and over the edge, my body shaking from the force of my orgasm as I cried out Edward's name in pleasure.

When I came down from my high Edward started thrusting into me steadily, increasing his pace and I lifted my hips to meet each of his thrusts. His lips met mine in a heated kiss as one of his hands wrapped under my arm, gripping my shoulder and using my body for leverage as his other hand grasped my thigh, hitching it over his hip, his fingers massaging it in small circles.

The sounds of our moans filled the room and I felt my stomach muscles tightening once more, pending my release. Edward gripped my shoulder tighter, rocking back on his haunches and taking me with him, his mouth staying firmly pressed to mine, causing deeper penetration and hitting my sweet spot.

His hands moved to my hips, rocking me against him. My head lulled back and my eyes rolled back into my head as he continued to hit the spot causing me the most pleasure.

"Come with me, Bella." He leaned forwards and whispered in my ear. Just hearing him saying that triggered my release and I felt him spill into me right after as we cried out each others names.

I collapsed limply against him, placing small kisses on his chest. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and he rested his chin on the top of my head. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I lifted my head to look at him. "But how did you manage to wrap yourself in that box?" I asked curiously and slightly teasingly.

A light blush heated his cheeks and he dropped his gaze. "I actually employed the help of Alice for that." My eyes widened as I gaped at him. Alice must have known about what we had just done. I could only hope she wouldn't tell anyone else otherwise I'm sure Emmett would tease us for eternity every time he entered this room. "Don't worry, she won't say a word." He grinned at me.

I looked up at him under my eye lashes, a smile spreading across my face. "That was the best present ever."

_**A/N: Now, who can honestly say they wouldn't want Edward for Christmas? : )**_


End file.
